magia oculta entre pasillos vacios
by Luchyana
Summary: porque alli, en esa porcion de espacio por donde todos alumnos transitan dia dia, van quedando huellas, ecos de sus vidas, de su magia...para convertirse en una especie de magia que va mas halla de los colores de las corbatas y las riñas ancestrales...


MAGIA OCULTA ENTRE PASILLOS VACIOS

Las infinitas bifurcaciones adoptadas por los adoquines de todos aquellos pasillos eran internamente maldecidos por una apresurada pelirroja cuyo pulso parecía advertirle que la aceleración de su carrera era demasiada a la vez que el incesante resonar de un cronometro imaginario dentro de su cabeza le anunciaba lo inasequible de pensar que llegaría a tiempo para la clase de transformaciones, mientras que en lo más oriundo de su subconsciente aun guardaba la vana esperanza de que su ruego por no llegar tarde se hiciera real, lo cual resultaba imposible.

Aquellos pasillos desiertos de alumnos daban una imagen espectral, sumido en un silencio sepulcral, amalgama de lejanas voces de estudiantes ya dentro de sus aulas y el silbido del placido viento que chocaba contra los muros de aquel ancestral castillo, que fusionado con el terror que invadía en la responsable chica de quinto, por verse por primera vez rompiendo con una norma, resultaba la escena perfecta para desesperar a cualquiera en su lugar.

-Matare a Hugo en cuanto lo vea…sí, así hare, primero lo estrangulare, y luego lo atare de los pies y lo tirare al lago para que se lo como el calamar gigante… o no…mejor le pegare la boca con un maleficio irreversible así cuando quiera volver a hacer promesas estúpidas sobre que él reparar mi despertador, no podrá – planeaba macabramente la furiosa chica para con su primo, en voz baja mientras continuaba con su carrera a través de los corredores hasta que…

-ALTO- ordeno una voz detrás de la chica- pero que sorpresa hay aquí, la mas pequeña de los Potter ¿no tendrías que estar en clases? – dijo maliciosamente burlista, lo cual provoco que ella quedase petrificada ya que conocía perfectamente al dueño de aquellas palabras, aquella expresión petulante y altanera era inconfundible.

Si para Lily Potter aquella mañana había comenzado mal, ahora terminaría peor, ella se encontraba segura que su suerte no podría ser mas infame, ya que a demás de que ahora si sería inminente la llegada tarde a la clase de transformaciones, se había topado justamente con la persona menos oportuna en las condiciones mas desventajosas.

Por lo que la joven luego de respirar hondamente para apaciguar su cólera, viro de forma estrepitosa su rostro para anclar su furibunda mirada azulada en una gris plata que la observaba victorioso como si acabase de ser el responsable de una realización personal.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy? – espeto con desdén la pelirroja, con un odio digno de quien contempla a una alimaña.

-Hay…Potter…Potter – repitió ladeando la cabeza en señal de negación, como quien reprende a un niño pequeño por una travesura- yo en tu lugar intentaría ser mas amable, ya que debo advertirte que no te encuentras en una situación muy favorable – cizaño con sorda el rubio a lo que la aludida tan solo le mantuvo la mirada con total desprecio de lo dicho, sabiendo que era cierto y que él sabría aprovecharse de lo mismo para hacerla pasar un mal rato, ya que aquello parecía ser su única misión en la vida.

-¿y que se supone que haces tú aquí? – inquirió la pelirroja en un intento desesperado por escapar de su castigo.

-YO, cumplo con mis obligaciones de premio anual, vigilando los corredores, mientras tú corres en los pasillos del colegio, te hallas fuera de las aulas en horas de clases y te muestras hostil con una autoridad – enumero perspicazmente - esos son muchos cargos para que se les sean adjudicados a la señorita "perfecta" en un solo día ¿no crees?, ¿Qué pensara la directora McGonagall cuando se entere que una de sus alumnos consentidos fue atrapada quebrantando la reglas- menciono con fingido lamento provocando la ira de su oyente.- Aunque ya debe de estar acostumbrada, luego de haberlo tenido siete años al estúpido de tu hermano.

Aquellas palabras fueron para la joven Potter el punto final de aquello, ella podría soportar los incansables insultos de aquel Slytherin ya que era consiente de que su propósito era lograr sacarla de quicio para poder empeorar sus problemas, pero no permitiría que se desprestigiara a su hermano James, claro que no, para la pelirroja aquella posibilidad no existía, nadie haría mal uso del nombre de ningún miembro de su familia en su presencia, y menos aun el despreciable cretino de Malfoy con quien desde su ingreso en Hogwart había alimentado una creciente rivalidad, la cual era apoyada por sus hermanos y primos a demás del resto de sus parientes adultos.

-Sabes, yo creía que las serpientes solo se arrastraban en la oscuridad ¿Cómo haces para estar fuera de tu nido en pleno día? – satirizo la Gryffindor en medio de un cruce de miradas, las cuales si las miradas matasen, aquello hubiese sido una masacre.

-¿Qué… a caso la niñita se ofendió porque le dije la verdad sobre su hermanito? Pobrecita – ironizo el joven – yo te recomendaría, que no juegues con fuego, te podrías quemar, a demás de que aquí solo estamos tu y yo, ninguno de tus queridos protectores podrá salir a tu rescate.

-Sabes Malfoy… no me interesa lo que digas, porque lo único por lo que te empeñas en ofender a mi familia, es porque tú ni siquiera le importas a nadie – finalizo la joven con desprecio en la mirada, centellando en sus cristalinas retinas un sentimiento de ira reprimido digno de un feroz león a punto de azorar a su presa, pero con la sensatez característica de toda una mujer razonable que comprendía cuando retirarse, ya que ella era cociente que si se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos, aquello solo acabaría como una acostumbrada batalla campal, lo que le ocasionaría aun mas problemas, y ella en ese momento empeñaba todos su esfuerzo en concentrar sus pensamientos en la idea de llegar a tiempo a sus clases, para así evitar sucumbir a la tentación de corresponder a Malfoy en su macabro juego.

-Lamentaras la ofensa niñita – expreso con rencor Scorpius desenvainando su barita para apuntarle a Lily la cual no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes y se vio acorralada entre el joven y el muro a su espalda.

El inútilmente escaso intento por defenderse por parte de la pelirroja que tan solo desemboco en un abrupto colapso de su cuerpo contra los rígidos ladrillos del castillo, provocó que la débilmente sujeta varita de la joven se escabullese de su alcance, desplazándose desde el bolsillo de su túnica hasta una cierta distancia de ella sobre la superficie del suelo, por lo cual Lily comprendió que en aquella oportunidad ella se encontraba en una total desventaja; con aquel furibundo joven a escasos centímetros de su rostro, con una varita en mano ubicada en un ángulo desde el cual no le seria ningún esfuerzo impactarla con algún hechizo.

-Pide perdón Potter- exigió el Slytherin con un tono de voz autoritario mientras la ya casi inexistente distancia entre los jóvenes se ausentaba mas a cada respiro, ambos permanecían inflexibles, sin demostrar la mas ínfima intención de ceder ante las miradas acecinas de sus antígona.

Lily jamás se había hallado tan cerca de aquel joven, y una sensación extraña invadió todo su ser, era rabia, ira, desdén, un deseo infrenable por salir airosa, como toda una Potter, de aquella situación, un anhelo irracional por demostrase fuerte, por no permitirle a aquel canalla ganar aquella batalla, por probarle que ella era tan tenaz como él.

Y sin embargo, allí estaba, paralizada ante el destello platinado que embargaban toda su atención, sin pronunciar palabra, sin exigir a su cuerpo el mas mínimo ademán de soltarse, sin poder abstenerse de un fugaz pensamiento impropio a cerca de lo extrañamente acogedor que se sentía encontrarse envuelta por el cuerpo de aquel chico.

Pero no fue hasta que se percato que por alguna inexplicable razón sus pensamientos se habían perdido entre un universo de desvaríos inaceptables para si misma, por el lapso de un tiempo en el cual el protagonista de sus reflexiones no había acabado con su labor de lastimarla, que Lily Potter comprendió la dimensión de aquel sutil encuentro de miradas, pero ninguno accedió a permitirle a su razón a hacer acto de presencia.

Podían respirar sus alientos, y sentir desde aquella proximidad, el calor que irradiaban sus labios, la forma en la que el imperceptible rose de sus narices les erizaba les piel. El pulso se aceleraba y moría, como en un juego de ruleta rusa cuyo uno final era desembocar en sus exaltados corazones, y las palabras se volvieron enemigas la razón, la sangre se aglomeraba en sus mejillas y los hacían lucir como un par niños a los que acababan de atrapar robando caramelos, pero llenos de algo nuevo que ninguno supo admitir.

Hasta que el acostumbrando sonido de las pisadas y rechinar de las baldosas sueltas, les sugirieron a cerca del pronto avistamiento de personas por aquel publico pasillo y recordaron que existía un mundo que los rodeaba y se asombraron de ni siquiera saber en que momento había sonado la campana para el cambio de clases.

Sus cuerpos ante perfectamente acoplados uno sobre el otro, como si hubiesen sido diseñados con aquel único fin, se distanciaron estrepitosamente ante el primer avistamiento de un rayo de cordura asomándose por sus mentes que les hizo percatarse de lo comprometedor que verían en aquella postura de ser avistados por alguna persona, justo antes que una marea de estudiantes de segundo los atravesase dejándolos totalmente separados, uno a cada lado de la corriente de jóvenes que se trasladaban despreocupadamente por el corredor, en medio de murmullos y jolgorios y una que otra queja aislada, hasta su siguiente clase sin siquiera prestar atención al par de jóvenes que en esos escasos segundos recuperaban su capacidad de hilar pensamientos coherentes en medio del bullicio confuso que se había apoderado del ambiente.

Lily estaba aturdida, sin comprender absolutamente nada de lo que había sucedido ¿Cómo pudo congelarse así frente de aquel miserable? ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de bajar la guardia y darle ventaja sobre ella? ¿Qué la había impulsado a desistir de resistirse a los brazos de aquel rubio? Y… ¿Por qué él no había aprovechado aquella oportunidad para demostrarse vencedor? ¿Por qué lo miro a los ojos y luego… todo el odio que cargaba en su mente se desmorono?

Y fue allí cuando aquella confundida pelirroja levanto su mirada, que se encontraba concentrada en un punto indefinido entre el bulto movedizo de colegiales, con su mente divagando en lo mas recóndito de sus reflexiones, en una búsqueda instantánea por el dueño de su confusión.

Pero su cuerpo se vio congelado, por una inexplicable desazón que la atravesó al percatarse que el espacio antes ocupado por él al otro lado del rio de niños, ahora se hallaba desierto, habiendo aprovechado aquel momento para desaparecerse encubierto por el grupo de estudiantes sin siquiera dirigir una ultima mirada a quien, unos segundos antes había jurado su enemiga y dejado escapar con tanta facilidad que hasta parecía una escusa para no dañarla.

La joven permaneció inmóvil unos minutos contemplando el ahora desocupado espacio , el aglomerado de alumnos ya no era mas que un vestigio de susurros resonando en el aire, y ella parada allí aun podía percibir el perfume presente de aquel joven.

Lily meneo su cabeza, no podía permitir que aquel estrambótico episodio le perturbase la mente y cambiase en ella algún pensamiento hacia aquel joven que no fuese mas que de desprecio y odio; miro su reloj, si bien había faltado a su primera clase aun debía asistir a adivinación y luego tendría que explicarse con la directora por su falta.

Suspiro cansada, aquel extraño encuentro había sido quizás, lo ultimo que se hubiese imaginado le sucedería, cuando despertó por la mañana, pero paradójicamente ya no se encontraba furiosa con Hugo, simplemente se limitaría a gritarle un "no vuelvas a dejarme durmiendo", pero su plan de acecinarlo a aquellas alturas ya no se hallaba en su mente… porque en su mente solo se encontraba una única persona… cierto rubio platinado con aire de de arrogancia, al cual le había descubierto un fuerte destello de ternura en la mirada.

la Gryffindor dio un ultimo vistazo al desolado pasillo, se ergio en toda su estatura y comenzó a caminar firme, con la única determinación de seguir su camino sin volver atrás, porque él era Scorpius Malfoy, hijo, nieto y bisnieto de mortifagos, un ser despreciable al que todo su familia le enseño a odiar, un joven engreído que siempre buscaba molestarla, enemigo de sus primos y hermanos, de su casa ;y prometiéndose a ella misma jamás recordar aquel extraño episodio continuo su andar hasta perderse en una curva en su sendero.

Lo que la mas pequeña de los Potter no sabia era que desde una esquina en el extremo opuesto de aquel, nuevamente desolado corredor, unos fanales grises la contemplaban desaparecer, con el firme propósito de que ella jamás cumpliera esa promesa, porque si de algo estaba seguro aquel joven , era que no importase como fue que sucedió, él había descubierto algo distinto dentro de él en aquel encuentro, algo que no tenia que ver con los nombres, ni con las casas, ni la familia, ni la sangre… algo que solo tenia que ver con el océano profundo que había encontrado en los iris de aquella pelirroja… un impulso, un sentimiento que se hallaba convencido era totalmente nuevo, algo que nunca pensó encontrar justo allí, porque… nadie sabe la magia que uno puede descubrir oculta entre los pasillos vacíos.


End file.
